Planet Trap
by blade156
Summary: Starbeck a planet that raged war for 300 years now 200 year later it's a prison planet. Prisoners that survive live in small shelters with water that never quinches their thirst. They think their life is touph but minds change when chaos is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Trap**

Rick Nelson's eyes slowly opened to the shrieks of agony from the lips of tortured prisoners. The agony would only stop when they begged the forgiveness of the emperor only then would they earn a shell blasting a hole in the back of their skull these were the lucky few. At first he was confused trying to figure out where he was. Memory slowly found its way into his mind some of which Rick would rather not remember. Ricks eyes widened he hoped It was a dream but he knew full well it wasn't he was on planet Starbeck. Rick had been on the eagle royal when it had happened. He had been known for having an uncontrollable temper. The captain fit the name all right he was a complete royal ass. He always sent Nelson on the anti pest patrol squad to shoot down any scum that was crawling around on the side of the ship. This was considered a death sentence because if meteors didn't take your head the creatures would. After the fifth time the captain started to make him polish weapons and started shoving him around. Rick began to realize as he was sent to do more and more work this wasn't what empyreal guard's men was sup post to do. Don't get me wrong Nelson was really bright but when anger got the best of him his mind seemed to go to instinct. The next thing he knew he was standing over the now dead captain whose head rolls up against Rick's foot He drops the shard axe (A weapon from his home planet) jumping back in shock.

The shackles open and Rick drops on the ground rubbing the raw flesh on his wrists looking up to see a guard pointing a laser rifle at his head. Two guards come up behind Rick and grab him on both sides holding him up. A minute later a man in a lab coat walks up with a long needle. Rick starts to speak in a panicked voice 'Wait what are you doing' the guard on his right punches him in the jaw and he shuts up. The scientist walks up his expression is unreadable the light reflects of his bald head. Suddenly his arm shoots out and the needle goes deep in Ricks shoulder. Rick loses control of his body as it starts to convulse he tries to scream but realizes he can't make a sound and is slowly dragged towards a cold iron door. He's strapped to a bed with steel wire cords cutting into his arms. A robotic arm scans his body and a diagram of it appears on a screen. Another scientist scrolls through data appearing on another screen and stops. He whispers something to the other scientist who in return walks up to Rick and lifts his left sleeve up to see a tattoo symbolizing Ricks old platoon on his upper arm. The robotic arms scanner turns into a round cylinder with a flame coming out the top of it. It slowly moves towards ricks upper arm. Rick try's to scream but is still unable to make a sound. The flame licks the flesh of his tattoo and even more pane shoots through his body. After what seemed like forever the pane finally gave Rick the mercy to pass out.

Waking up Rick finds himself being dragged across the floor he had finally stopped convulsing but was still unable to speak and only able to move his eyes. The agony still spread across his whole body which made him tremble a little. The guards dragging him stopped to open a heavy oak door. As he was strapped into a chair he found himself in an office in front of a large desk. A muscular tall man sat behind the desk staring at Rick board. He had a long black beard and short cut hair. He could have been considered handsome if you didn't consider the scars all over his arms and face. He snaps his fingers and the same man in the lab coat standing in the corner walks up with another needle lucky for Rick he doesn't impale it into his body this time. Some of the pane comes out of ricks body and circulation spreads through his aching limbs. The man behind the desk speaks in a deep voice "you have been sentenced to this planet for murdering Captain Blake" and scans through a paper. Looking back up his Says "Here on this planet you and someone else are going to be hunted down by imperial guardsmen and the last one living survives for now unless you both manage to live 27 hours" a smirk comes on his face. Taking a deep breath he continues speaking "You will live in a town full of scum like you each night three people will be dragged away either quietly or kicking and screaming" he looks into Ricks eyes. He begins speaking again "Work and do what your told there's a chance of living longer but if you don't we'll think about picking you as one of the lucky three" and looks back down. Rick realizes he can speak but doesn't say anything feeling defeat. The guards unstrapped rick and pushed him towards another door. He's put into an armored van with 11 other prisoners. He looks around at the other prisoners and winces as everyone's smacked against the wall as the vehicle runs full speed over a bump. Some of them looked scared and frantic and others just sat their calmly or quietly accepting their fate. Everyone was silent through out the ride and Rick some how manages to drift off to sleep.

He woke up some time later as the vehicle came to a sudden Halt jerking every one forward. The back of the vehicle opens everyone winces as the sun shines into the van blinding everyone. The prisoners are shoved out of the van and ordered to sit down. An old medium sized guards man walks into the clearing rubbing his gray beard "Today you're all in the middle of a godforsaken forest" He starts to pace back and forth "In the next 27 hours half of you or more will be dead or be tortured to death" Taking a breath the old guardsmen continues "things to know about this island is that there are a few goblin tribes and traps everywhere out here most of these plants can kill you in ad least two ways" he stops walking making a gesture towards a few imperial guards who in return walk over and start pulling packs out of a crate "Each of you will choose a pack every one of them are different some of them will have things to help you survive others will have useless objects that will only slow you down" He slowly scans everyone "Now every one stand in line to get one" People start to grab a pack and open them some of them show off what they got and others don't. The old man continues "as you open your packs you will all have a metal bracelets at the top of the pack put them on" People start to put them on there wrists startled when it suddenly locked shut and turned a random color. The old guardsmen starts speaking again "Don't bother taking those braces off you wont be able to now two of each of you will have the same colored bracelet you can chose to work together and try to survive the 27 hours or murder the shit out of one another to garente survival" He checks his watch "If you some how succeed in killing a imperial guardsman we will send in a more to take his or her place" Guards look at everyone's wrists to make sure they all have a band out then the old guardsmen pulls a gun out "when I fire this gun you are on your own 3, 2, 1," He fires the gun and walks into the back of a medium sized air craft and fly's off. Rick has a blue band on his wrist he makes eye contact with a huge black man his forearm easily the size of Ricks head a blue band around his wrist. He knows the man plans on killing him and turns around sprinting off into the woods easily avoiding anything that could trip him.

Two hours have passed Rick ran out of energy to run over an hour ago do to the gravity pushing down on his shoulders. He slumps against a tree his eyes close as sleep over comes his mind. Rick wakes up his mouth feels bone dry and he opens his pack and actually looks through it for the first time in hopes of water. The first thing he pulls out is a lighter which he clips to his pocket. Reaching back in he pulls out a sandwich already starving he takes a bight of it and spits it out realizing it's stale. Rick ceils it back in the bag and decides he will eat it if he has to. After searching through the entire pack the rest of the stuff lays on the ground in front of him a flashlight, brick, and 3ft of hardened leather. To Ricks displeasure there is no water so he stuffs everything back in the pack and moves on hoping to find a stream or river. So far the planet hadn't been so bad to him until he got to a stream. Huge weird looking bugs swam in the slimy looking water. Taking a drink he nearly gags but forces it down his through the water does nothing to quench his thirst he takes a few more gulps of the vial liquid only to throw up. Rick looks down at his vomit to see small bugs crawling around in it and almost vomits again. He walks a bit farther into the woods trying to cover his trail. Sitting down Ricks looks at a plant next to him board he tries's to pull it out of the ground to find that it stretches and an idea forms in his mind. Taking a sharp edged rock he starts to smash it into the plant cutting a chunk off. He tests the durability of a v shaped stick and spends the next hour carefully adding two small holes into it and tying a strand of the stretchy plant to both ends and adds a strip of leather to the middle making a sling shot. He reaches for some stones then stops noticing a bush covered in berries he remembers learning about them in school and how the juices inside them act just like acid. Carefully he picks them and stores them into the side pocket of his pack and walks off.

Three Guardsmen watch his every movement they could have killed him a long time ago. Unfortunately for him they had plans of capturing him and bringing him in to torture to death instead. They pull lasso pistols out of their holsters and slowly try to creep up on him. They were never trained to go through forests silently and gave away their position long before firing range. Rick pulls the sling shot out acting like he hasn't noticed and crouches down hiding it from sight why'll he loads it. The young guardsmen trio couldn't believe there luck and start running at him only to trip over each other. The only one that manages to gain his balance turns his back to Rick to help the other two up. Guardsmen Sam feels something slap into the back of his neck he feels the skin start to peel and blister and screams in agony as waves of pane signal throughout his brain. Instantly he places his hand on the back of his neck only to feel the pane going into his hand now. He stares at his ruined hand the skin slowly peels back and disincarnates. A object flashes through the air smashing into his eye Sam places his hand over his eye only to realize his mistake to late. The liquid slowly burns into his eye and Sam starts to scream even louder before slumping over like a ragdoll as the acid like liquid burns through his spine. Both of the guards just stare at their fallen comrade in mouth gaping horror. A berry comes flying pelting one of the poor guards in the chest. The berry doesn't hit his heart but seeps into his chest and trickles down his body putting holes in his organs. The remaining guard ignores the please for help of his other fallen comrade and takes cover behind a tree. The guard

takes a few deep breaths then charges towards the direction the objects were fired. Rick watches him run past him and shoots him in the back putting the sling shot down to pin the guard to the ground. The guard tries to squirm out of Rick's viselike grip which only earned a swift blow in the face. Rick slowly puts the guards' arms behind his back and starts twisting them the guard tries to scream but his face is pinned to the ground and muffles his voice. Ricks here's a loud snap and the guard starts to jerk around and then goes limp. Satisfied that the guard is no longer a threat he drags the wounded man and leans him against a tree in a sitting position. Rick takes the two lasso pistols and their holsters from the mans belt and takes his pack and searches his pockets. He takes a drink from the guards canteen of water satisfied that it actually quenches his thirst tying the guards legs with rope he found in the pack he goes off to examine his two dead comrades. He wonders the area and comes across an armored jeep he opens the door and hops in the driver seat only to realize he needs a key. Heading back to the two dead guards he carefully searches their pockets avoiding the acid like juice. A sly grin comes across his face as he pulls a key out of one of the dead men's pocket. Rick turns around and ends up face to face with a hideous green face. The fangs were decaying one eye hung out of its socket part of the mouth drooped down and the thing reeked like it had token a bath in the body fluids of a bunch of dead corpses. At first he stood there in shock and jumped back as only half of the creatures face grinned why the other end drooped down. In its hands it gripped a crude looking axe which it raises to strike. Rick drops the key pulling his two fully loaded lasso pistols out and shoots the creature in both eyes its brain matter splatters into the tree behind it as it drops onto its knees and collapses on the ground. Unfortunately for Rick the creature managed to swing the axe which was now lodged deep in his right shoulder. As he stumbles over and darkness sweeps over his mind as a hard object cracks into his head he knows it was a goblin he killed and the cold truth was goblins usually travel in groups.


	2. Chapter 2

Inquisitor Gordon kneeled in front of his private alter praying to the machine god to bless his amour. He sheathes his chain sword and places his helmet onto of his head to complete the ritual. Warning lights started to flash as the aircraft enters the planets atmosphere. Walking out of the private room he takes a seat next to a young pysker named Sam busy fiddling with an old bolt gun. The warning lights shut off as the ship enters the planet. Everyone is silent looking around at each others faces knowing they would never see some of them again. Speakers crackle to life "This is Captain Trent speaking pods will be going off any moment" a few marines hustle out of other rooms to take their seat throwing their helmets on as they go. The ship shutters and starts to shake violently. Speakers come on again "This is Trent we've been hit my controls are out pods are dropping now" Gordon feels him self being shot down into the sky as the walls around him enclose like a cylinder. Everyone in the pod hears the explosions of the thunder hawk as the captain's voice is cut off. A mechanical voice comes on "hitting ground in 10 seconds" Gordon only has enough time to pull out his bolter gun before the pod smashes into the ground.

The pod opens in time for everyone to see the second pod spin out of the control as it crashes into jagged rocks. Inquisitor Gordon turns his communication system on "This is Inquisitor Gordon can anyone of you in the second pod respond!" He's in mid run as he speaks. Mid leap he fires two rounds from his bolter pistol blowing the head off a chaotic guard landing his chain swords teeth chew into the flesh of the second guard who lets out a scream before blood shoots out his mouth and his body slides apart. Gordon Is stopped in his tracks as a turret slams three shells into his breast plate knocking him over. Rolling behind cover he loads an explosive clip into the gun and stands up to fire just in time to see a space marine smash it to bits with a power fist. Gordon starts to sprint towards the pod even faster knowing that it will blow any moment. He reaches the iron door of the pod finding it's jammed he kicks it down. Most of the marines were dead some had their breast plates skewered into their chests the remains of their life blood flowing out of them. He looks over to a marine moaning in agony a pipe sticking through his helmet leveling his gun he pulls the trigger putting him out of his misery. Both the medics had been in that pod one of them now laid against his seat his neck bone sticking out. The second medic had his left leg shattered his amour was pumping drugs into his body. A marine went right past Gordon dragging the medic away from the pod. Two more people were found alive and dragged out. Gordon was the last one out a few steps out the door and the thing exploded the armor exorbed most of it but chunks of metal lodged into his stomach and into the ground.

Gordon opens his eyes as his blurry vision starts to subside pane starts to shoot into his body and through his chest. Trying to get up he finds the metal fragments sticking into his chest realizing their pinning him to the ground. Inside his helmet the communication box was down with a bunch of other systems including the drug injectors. Trying to ignore the pane he looks around to find he's alone bodies and body parts litter the ground. Reaching into his pack he fumbles around until he pulls an emergency power pack out and he slams it into a link point. Reaching back in he pulls out a tiny 12 armed robot he then activates it and watches it crawl into a gaping hole in his breast plate to do repairs. Gordon lays there for what feels like hours before steroids finally start to pump into his body. His hand goes around a huge chunk of metal and he rips it out and quickly places his hand over to wound to help stop the blood flow. Slowly he drags himself up a hill and shakily gets onto a kneeling position and then rises onto his feet for a better view. Orks and villagers some now full of hope why'll others are filled with terrific horror as they see the last rays of the sun glistening off a tall figure on a hill clad in armor chain sword wresting on his shoulder.


End file.
